The Same Magicks
by The Raider
Summary: "Where's Dawn?" I asked, trying to remember that the creature in front of me was still Willow. Apart from the features of her face, the two looked nothing alike. The usual strawberry red-hair was now replaced with a pure black color, that same color infecting the clothes she was wearing as well.


**A/N: This is all told from Buffy's point of view**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

* * *

"Buffy, how nice of you to join us." Willow's voice taunted me as I made my way through the destroyed doorway, every muscle in my body on edge with a combination of fear and anger. Not strange considering that only a few hours earlier, I had watched my best friend skin someone alive using magick. The same magick that she had used to save my life even earlier. The same magick that she had told us that she had sworn off entirely…the same magick that had made Tara leave her.

"Where's Dawn?" I asked, trying to remember that the creature in front of me was still Willow. Apart from the features of her face, the two looked nothing alike. The usual strawberry red-hair was now replaced with a pure black color, that same color infecting the clothes she was wearing as well. On her face, black veins were also visible, sticking out like a sore thumb against her white skin.

"I sent her home, poor thing wasn't happy here at all. She was never really meant to belong here, living as a human, like you and me."

"I'm not going to ask again, _where is she."_

"Somewhere out in space, doing all those things that _keys_ do." Meeting the look in her black eyes, the realization as to what she had done hit me, making everything inside me want to instantly shut down. She had made Dawn back into the Key, the very thing that she had been transformed from in order for us to protect.

She wasn't my sister. Not anymore.

"You turned her back?"

"Thought she'd be happier. Same with you, you were always complaining about her. I figured this would be a welcomed change for you. Congrats, you're an only child again."

"Willow, _change her back_!" I answered, the words coming out through gritted teeth. I was barely keeping myself together anymore as pain, grief, shock, and anger all continued to build up inside me.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I swear that I'll _end_ you."

"Starting to get a little bold there, aren't we? What, are you going to stab a sword through me, just like you did to your vampire boyfriend?"

"Willow, change her back." I repeated, silently praying inside my mind that she would actually listen to me.

"And what if I don't?" She replied, staring at me with those pure black eyes. "Will you go Slayer on me? Lay down the fact that you consider yourself to be the Law? I don't think so." Before I could even realize what was happening, I could feel my body slamming against the wall, every muscle inside me being held down by an invisible force that could only be some form of Black Magick that she had learned only recently. Slowly, she approached me, her hands remaining at her side. She was above casting things with her hands at this point, the power she held inside her mind being enough to summon things.

"Let's be honest, Buffy, since we're friends and all that jazz. I think it's time we get things straight. I have the power now, something that's above your little Slayer strength. Ever since I've known you, you've paraded around simply because you can kill vampires with your little sharpened stick. That point of your life is at its end." Opening my mouth, a response already beginning to form inside my throat, in the blink of an eye, Willow raised her hand, and I felt every single phrase on my tongue fading away. "_Uh-uh_, I'm talking right now, you're listening. It's rude to interrupt people. Didn't your mother ever teach you that before she died?"

"Now, where was I?" There was a small moment of silence that filled the air before she continued. "Oh, yes. _Power_. I've got it now, and you're jealous. For once in your life, you're not in control, and that bothers you. You think you're the law? Not anymore. Maybe once you accept that, we can move on with this conversation." Lowering her hand, I could feel the words I had wanted to say raising back into my throat.

"Willow, _please, _change her back."

"Are we really still on this topic?" She sighed, taking a step back from where I was still being held against the wall. "_Fine_."

She raised her hands, and for a moment, I realized that I was holding my breath. Behind my friend, I could see light beginning to gather, the ball of light growing more and more bright as the seconds flew by. Finally, the shape of a human began to appear in place of the ball, and again, I felt my heat in my chest wanting to explode.

"There, done." I heard Willow say before I saw Dawn's form lying on the ground behind her, her chest going up and down as she started to breathe again. "Better?"

"Willow, just let us help you."

"_Help_? I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine. I've never felt this good in my life." She answered me, finally letting me go off the wall. "Are you sure that you're not having a problem with this?"

"Wills, you're hurting people, you…you_ killed_ Warren."

"And he didn't _deserve_ it? Don't stand there and tell me something that you don't believe in yourself. You wanted him dead, just as much as I did. He almost killed you."

"That doesn't mean that-" I stated before she interrupted me, her black pupils giving way to their original color for only a moment.

"He killed Tara, did you know that? His bullet just splattered right into her, I had her blood on my shirt." The words she spoke were laced with a sadness that even I couldn't ignore. "She's dead, my everything is dead."


End file.
